


去他〇的灵魂伴侣

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 总之有毒, 恶搞吐槽向, 我都不知道该打什么, 精神非礼未成年人？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 话说某天大家对倒霉孩子的讨论不可避免地转向了戴尔菲的制造原理这种哲学话题，有人指出理论上不存在与情绪波动无关的O行为，那么当时与老伏思想相连的哈利……





	去他〇的灵魂伴侣

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.神经病！OOC！雷！我也不知道我在干嘛！  
> 2.各种不适言语和场景，无益于身心健康；  
> 3.真的别吃了，有毒。  
> 4.好了我警告过了。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳，如果她还想要。

1.

今天哈利醒得比平日里佩妮姨妈来叫他的时间还早，这没什么奇怪的，自神秘事务司一战后，他很久都没有睡过一个安稳觉了。

但这次叫醒他的不是噩梦——至少不是传统意义上的，从定义上说它似乎应当被定性为“春梦”，这也不奇怪，谁没有过少年时期呀。

至于他胯下支起的帐篷就更不奇怪了，男孩子嘛，总会时不时用脑袋以外的地方来想主意，这次甚至都不会让他被罚洗床单。

但哈利还是没有赶紧去浴室解决自己的小问题，与他正面临的大危机相比，这件事根本不值一提——

那晚食死徒发射的某个咒语毁掉了他的审美。

不对，重来。

他竟在梦里与贝拉特里克斯•莱斯特兰奇颠鸾倒凤！那个杀死了西里斯的凶手！这是可耻的背叛！

念及此处，哈利再也无法控制思绪，贝拉特里克斯几乎因崇敬而燃烧的眼神跃进他的脑海，她被乱发半掩的面庞，头颅在狂喜中扬起……

帐篷倒了。

一个普普通通的夏日清晨，离预定的起床时间还有五分钟，救世主抱着头蜷缩在床上，努力不让自己因欣慰而哭出来。

 

2.

“赫敏，贝拉特里克斯已经结婚了吧？”

哈利那被点了名的好友有点儿茫然地从魔法史课本里抬起头，“唔，对啊，她本名贝拉特里克斯•布莱克，是西——那谁的堂姐。她丈夫是罗道夫斯•莱斯特兰奇，也是个食死徒，几个月前他们都从阿兹卡班逃出来了。”

“那是他们进阿兹卡班之前的事？”哈利其实很介意西里斯的名字差点被说出来这件事，但它可以等等。

“是啊，”赫敏仍一头雾水，“怎么了？”

“他们的婚姻现在还有效？”

“我想是吧，他们不太可能在阿兹卡班办离婚手续，韦斯莱先生也没听说过有食死徒出现在魔法部。”赫敏开始皱眉，“你为什么要关心她的婚姻状况？”

“没什么，总之，呃，你觉得她会出轨吗？”

“说真的，哈利——”

“回答，赫敏，拜托！”

“或许吧，我不知道！”赫敏把书丢到一边，抱起手臂，“我怎么会知道这个？你到底又干嘛要知道？所有人中我还以为你是最不可能找我打听贝拉特里克斯的八卦的那个，她可是——”

“——杀了西里斯的人，终生难忘，谢谢。最后一个问题，”哈利说，其严肃程度能让皮皮鬼也为之正色，“如果她会，你认为对象是谁？”

有那么两秒赫敏只是瞪着他，但接着她放弃了似地松开了胳膊，“行，行，我想想——昏昏倒地！”

哈利及时扑地躲开红光，又被连串的咒语炸到了床底下——其中有八成还是他教给她的呢，但总算赶在赫敏退出房门前缴了她的械。

“是我，赫敏！我们三年级时一起用时间转换器救了西里斯！”他大叫，“谁会易容成哈利•波特混进陋居就为了问这么些蠢问题？”

叮里咣当一阵脚步声，罗恩、金妮、芙蓉和韦斯莱夫人冲了上来，举着魔杖。

“我们——我们听见……”罗恩张着嘴，看看这个又看看那个，“你们这是做什么呢？”

哈利把魔杖抛还给赫敏，她显得没那么戒备了。

“答案？”他不屈不挠地问。

“我……”赫敏喘出一口气，突然爆发了，“我宁可不去考虑这破玩意儿！看看那个疯婆子！哪个变态会他妈那么做？伏地魔吗？！”

韦斯莱夫人原本似乎想责备她的措辞，但他们都看到哈利像被死咒击中一样前后摇晃了一下，脸上血色全无。

“我没事，”哈利梦游似地说，走到门口，试图从罗恩和金妮中间挤出去，“我没事，我……我们刚才说到了西里斯？对，那撕开了我的伤口，我要再去为他哀悼——大概一辈子吧。”

 

3.

哈利不想这么做，真的不想。

因为伏地魔的脑子就像地狱一样恐怖。

然而比地狱更恐怖的是每周两三次每次俩小时地和他共享关于贝拉特里克斯的部分，更不要说那之外的时间他还会因此纯粹地做噩梦。

比以上都恐怖的是让所有人知道他在梦里对贝拉特里克斯做了什么。

当然，他很清楚那不是他做的，处在第一人称视角他也能一眼认出那苍白的手指苍白的膝盖苍白的……不属于自己——重点是没人有必要知道这些细节。

哈利孤立无援，别无选择。

“哈利•波特，”伏地魔嘶嘶的声音自他脑中滑过，懒散之下潜藏着惊疑和警惕，“我还以为邓不利多会把你调教得更胆小些。”

“我是自己要来的，汤姆。”

他立刻后悔了，不直呼伏地魔名号原意是将谈话进行得亲切些，显然他们之间根深蒂固的敌意让这一尝试起了反效果。

“放心，我这次不是来算账的。”哈利立刻试着补救，效果并不好，“我想提出一个请求。”

伏地魔哼了一声，于是哈利深吸了一口脑中的空气。

“你和莱斯特兰奇夫人能不能少搞一点？”

伏地魔的脑子哗啦一下，就是你在猛地拔掉工作中的老式电视机插头时会听到的那种声音。

“你看，”哈利特别诚恳地说，“我才刚满十六岁。你们在我脑子里播放的东西绝对超过‘18’级。”

没反应。他想起汤姆•里德尔还看电影那会儿可能分级制度不太一样。

“就算按巫师的法律来算，这也构成性骚扰了。”哈利晓之以理。

还是没反应。策略可能不对。

“倒不是说你会在乎法律，但我还未成年，这点底线你总有吧？”哈利动之以情。

有反应了。

伏地魔：“呵呵。”

他挂电话，哦不，挂大脑了。

 

4.

伏地魔并没有被哈利的诚意打动，反而每周增加一两次，每次增加一小时。

哈利十分同情罗道夫斯。

不对，重来。

这可是你逼我的。又一个清晨，他盯着深红的帷幔顶，咬紧牙关，下了破釜沉舟的决心。

又一个深夜，奢华的卧室，贝拉特里克斯跪在他面前。他知晓旁观者的存在但毫不在乎，伸手粗暴地撕开她胸前的衣服。

“它看上去真的很贵，你不担心她丈夫破产吗？”旁观者说。

他只停顿了微不可察的一瞬，抚过她的面颊，抓住她后颈的头发将她拉近——

“看起来挺疼的，你不能轻点什么的吗？”旁观者说。

贝拉低叹一声，抓住他的肩头。

“唔，虽然你没有头发可供接吻时抓，但至少你们的鼻子不会撞在一块儿。我试过，那挺尴尬的。”旁观者说。

他干脆地变没了两人的全部衣物。

“哇，”旁观者哑然了一会儿，“我之前没仔细看——你的size好像还不如我哎。”

苍白的手猛然推开了贝拉特里克斯。

“滚出去！”他在脑子里和现实中咆哮。

 

5.

那之后哈利真的只用为噩梦烦恼了，尽管噩梦的内容已经变得丰富，但毕竟与现场直播不同。既然心知这点，情况也稍微变得容易忍受了些。

他松了口气，把此次脑内交锋当成一场秘密的胜利。

这个天真的念头维持了二十余年，直到阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特一口气违反了巫师界大概三分之一的法律，而他发现这一切都与那每周时间两位数以小时记的运动的成果直接或间接相关。

伏地魔的报复，源远流长。

 

+1

他们相拥着跌跌撞撞地从客厅辗转来到卧室，金妮撕下哈利的衬衫，他俯身咬噬她的脖颈，她叹息着后仰。

贝拉特里克斯倒在床上，暴露出大片深色皮肤。

帐篷倒了。

“……”

（全文完）


End file.
